


Blaine's Little Crush

by Squiggle_giggle



Category: Glee, The New Normal
Genre: Burt Hummel - Freeform, Glee - Freeform, Kid Fic, Kids, Kurt Hummel - Freeform, M/M, The new normal - Freeform, blaine anderson - Freeform, boyfriend - Freeform, bryan collins - Freeform, david sawyer - Freeform, friends - Freeform, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiggle_giggle/pseuds/Squiggle_giggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Blaine's first play date with Kurt and his parents Bryan and David are a little nervous.<br/>Glee/The New Normal crossover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaine's Little Crush

Bryan was busily packing his son's little Buzz Light year backpack full of toys and snacks he might need. Today Blaine was going on his first play date with another child that wasn't related to him; sure he had gone to his cousin's house before but this was different. He would never admit this but he was nervous, he had met Burt briefly and he seemed nice enough but looks could be deceiving. So many people had deceived him in the past and he wanted to keep his son safe and away from them before he got hurt.

He jumped slightly when he felt arms circle his waist and his husband's head rest on his shoulder.

"He is going to be fine Bry," David assured him.

"Oh I know, Blaine's the one who is freaking out," Bryan assured, the couple glanced at their excited son who was currently destroying the lounge room looking for his Power Rangers, pillows and throw rugs going everywhere.

"Uh huh, he looks terrified at the thought of going to his friend's house," David said sarcastically whilst being slightly smug.

"Fine I'm nervous," he sighed, "but what if Burt is some psycho who likes to torture children? I saw a documentary on it. Or what if he is abusive? I mean his son had no physical marks on him but there are certain defence tactics that don't leave marks but can emotionally scar a child for life."

"Well if that happens you will have some inspiration for the next season of Sing!" David joked to which his husband scowled.

"That is not funny."

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood," David reminded lightly pressing a kiss to the other man's cheek. "We'll both take him to his friend's house so you can ask all the questions that your heart desires." The taller man nodded, took a deep breath, fixing his shirt and hair before clapping his hands together and walking towards his son.

"Blainey bear, you ready to go?" the little boy nodded excitedly and took his backpack from his other father.

"I'm going to have so much fun. I'm going to show Kurt all my Power Rangers. My favourite is the red one because it is so pretty and shiny but the blue one is also pretty and does cool moves on the bad guys. I don't like the black one because it is so boring and kind of scary and sad looking and he shouldn't be sad because he has all his Power Ranger friends who do all those cool things together. Who's your favourite?" Blaine asked. Bryan had a hard time keep up with his curly haired son's endless thought of his beloved toys, nodding along as he spoke as he buckled him in his car seat before beginning the journey to the Hummel's.

"So?" Blaine asked impatiently "who's your favourite Power Ranger?" the tall man searched his brain for a colour.

"Umm… the pink one?" he guessed.

"Eww she's a silly Power Ranger, you're silly daddy."

"Yeah Bry you're silly," David chimed in playfully, the other man scowled.

"Just drive."

* * *

 

"Ok so you have your backpack and your toys. If you need me I put my number in your bag ok-"

"Daddy!" Blaine whined impatiently as he saw his friend wanting to go play as well.

"Bryan I can assure you he is going to be fine, they have plenty of things to do and he will be safe, won't you Blaine?"

"Uh huh," he agreed, the tall man sighed in defeat.

"Ok give me a hug first," Bryan told, the little boy half-heartedly hugged him then David before taking his friend's hand and running inside to play. The couple said goodbye to Burt before leaving in their car. The tall man complained that his son was starting to forget him, soon he would be leaving and going off to college and before he knew it he would only hear from him a few times a year. David just rolled his eyes and let his husband rant while remaining silent.

A few hours later, Bryan and David returned to the Hummel house hold to retrieve their son. Whilst David had wanted to enjoy the opportunity of a child free home the other man wasn't reciprocating his feelings. The tall man seemed to be unfazed by his husband's pouting face and put out disposition. Bryan promised that he might be up to it when their son was back and he felt better about the situation.

Eventually they made it to the front door before knocking. Burt opened the door and ushered them in.

"Blaine your dads are here," the little boy ran over to them, dragging Kurt along by the hand. The parents talked for a while, asking if their son was well behaved and if they had a good time. When they were about to leave what they didn't expect was for Blaine to kiss Kurt on the lips. The older men watched on in shock before they asked what he was doing.

"Silly daddy, Kurty's my boyfriend."

"You're three years old…" David muttered. Bryan looked to Burt for help but he looked just as lost as he felt, sighing, he steeled himself and walked over to the two little boys before crouching down to the level.

"Blainey bear, little boys don't usually kiss other boys like that-"

"But you and dad do!" he protested defensively, Bryan smiled and patted his son's shoulder.

"Yes but that is because we are older than you and we are married, it's what married people do. Now I know Kurt is your friend but how about you just stay with hugging for now ok? It's just as good I promise." The curly haired boy had a contemplating look on his face as he thought about the proposal.

"Ok but I want McDonalds for dinner," Blaine told, to which David laughed.

"But it's so unhealthy and greasy-"

"Anything you want Blainey," David promised, the little boy squealed happily. The left shortly after, Blaine being carried by David, the little boy was looking over his father's shoulder and waved goodbye.

"Bye boyfriend."


End file.
